INEVITABLE (BYAREN)
by Ramc95
Summary: Los Alfas y los Omegas han nacido para estar juntos. El Primero para proteger a la familia y el Segundo para traerlos al mundo y juntos crear una manada unida por el soporte que da la protección y calidez de un hogar.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Tite akubo

User: Ramc95

Pareja Principal: Biakuya Kuchki/ Abarai Renji

Anime/Manga: Bleach

Géneros: Drama, AU

Advertencias: Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Violación, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resumen: Los Alfas y los Omegas han nacido para estar juntos

El Primero para proteger a la familia y el Segundo para traerlos al mundo y juntos crear una manada unida por el soporte que da la protección y calidez de un hogar.

Capítulo N° 1 "Lo Inevitable"

Inevitable era, pues estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pues su destino era así ya que el Alfa y Omega son destinados. El primero para proteger y llevar sustento a la manada y el segundo para traer al mundo a las crías y ser la compañía perfecta que todo Alfa necesitaba

Había una vez en un Bosque lejano y hermoso se encontraba un lobo de pelaje rojizo llamado Renji

En este bosque lleno de magia todos los animales se convertían en humanos cada vez que ellos quisieran gracias a un hada. Un hermoso hombre de cabellos negros lacios y hermosa figura como la de una mujer gracias a su condición de Doncel, con labios rojos como la sangre y una mirada penetrante que hacía que cualquiera cayera rendido a sus pies

Él había dado un don a cada criatura del bosque para así poder hablar con ellos ya que se sentía solo cuando su Madre la Luna regresaba al cielo.

Ya se acercaba luna llena y Renji sabía que su celo pronto llegaría y como era un Doncel en su forma humana y en su forma Lican macho, esas combinaciones lo hacían un Omega de raza pura destinado a unirse a un Alfa

Aunque no le gustara su condición tenía que aceptarlo pues así había nacido

Dentro de unas horas su celo comenzaría y los machos empezarían a perseguirlo ya sea para marcarlo o para cogérselo y después botarlo. Sentía y olía claramente las intenciones y tendría que estar preparado para lo que se avecinaba

Hola que tal Renji, como has pasado— me dijo mi amigo Kira. Un hermoso zorro amarillo

Hola Kira— le sonreí a mi Amigo. Donde has estado, te haz perdido durante un buen tiempo.

Que paso? Estaba preocupado— le dije

Lo siento. Es que entré en Calor (Kira es igual a Renji solo que es un zorito) y muchos Alfas me perseguían hasta de otras razas y bueno pues (jiji nervioso) me Marcó y no me dejó salir hasta que quedé encinta— me respondió algo avergonzado mi Amigo

Luego parí a mis zoritos— ah, por cierto mi Alfa se llama Gin y este me dijo mirando entres sus patas, es uno de mis bebes

No podía creerlo ese precioso zorito blanco era un cachorro de Kira y por su enorme sonrisa creo que es feliz

Nos vamos Kira— escuche una voz tras mío y volteé y vi un zorro blanco y entre sus patas había cuatro zoritos más. Este caminaba con el pecho al aire de lo orgulloso mostrando a su Omega y crías. Kira se despidió de mi y fue a reunirse con su familia

De pronto Kira se gira hacia mí y me dice— se acerca

Tu celo verdad?. Se huele en el aire, espero que encuentres a un Alfa que te Ame como yo lo hice. Buena suerte—

Gracias le contesté aunque por dentro me moría de miedo—

Me dirigí hacia el lago y me recosté en el pasto disfrutando de la calma y tranquilidad que se respiraba allí

Desperté algo agitado. Me había quedado dormido y ya era de noche. Estoy caliente y por detrás me chorea algo

Sera este mi celo— ya que es el primero que experimento y tengo miedo

Coria a toda velocidad hacía mi cueva pero tuve que frenar de golpe pues frente mío había muchos Alfas. Empezaron a gruñirse y se enroscaron en una pelea yo aproveché y salí corriendo lo más rápido que daban mis patas

Llegue a mi vieja cueva. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que un Alfa me encontrara. Estaba asustado

Con miedo y deseoso de que un Alfa me reclamara me fui transformando lentamente en humano, pasé mis temblorosas manos donde la humedad de mi parte baja era abundante

Oía fuera de mi cueva como los Alfas se peleaban, mi vista se empezó a nublar, la brisa me hacía cosquillas y empecé a tocarme pues la necesidad era grande.

Iba a meter un dedo en mi entrada cuando oí un gruñido de advertencia que provenía de la entrada de mi cueva

Con pasos lentos el Alfa se acercaba hacia el Omega deseoso de ser tomado. Se fue transformando el Alfa dejando ver su gloriosa desnudez, mostrándole cuerpazo a la vista del deseoso Omega, con unos músculos bien formados, con un rostro fuerte como todo Alfa y con esa mirada que se lo comía

Se abrió de piernas para su Alfa, dejando ver la gloriosa entrada que goteaba el liquido transparente que lo volvía loco y esa entrada que punzaba de adentro hacia fuera invitándolo y el aceptando la invitación con delicadeza se acerco y se acomodo entre sus piernas tanteando la entrada deseosa, haciendo gemir al Omega de placer

De una sola estocada penetro a su Omega haciendo o gritar de dolor por la ruda intromisión llevándose así su Virginidad. Aunque fue el único grito de dolor que se oiría en la cueva

Porque el Alfa empieza el vaivén de caderas toca certeramente el punto dulce del Omega haciéndolo gritar de pacer

Era tan bueno, tan intoxicarte, tan placentero que no quería que acabara. Sentía que convulsionaba de placer. Jamás se imagino sentir tanto placer, se vino de tanto placer apretando internamente al Alfa que con un ronco gemido llegó al límite formando un nudo en la punta de su pene que marcaría al Omega que gimoteaba de placer mordiéndolo en el acto que su nudo se formó chorreando semen dentro de su Omega

Segado de placer estaba que se vino por segunda vez cuando su Alfa lo mordió dejando la marca de pertenencia a su Omega y la bola que tenía enterrada en su trasero también se lo confirmaba. De tanto placer su cuerpo no lo resistió entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo oyendo antes de cerrar sus ojos las simples palabras pronunciadas por su Alfa

"MI OMEGA" 


End file.
